


Love (Un)Caring and Is Revealing of All

by thisis1coolusername



Series: Give me your heart, O Warden [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, will they bang?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisis1coolusername/pseuds/thisis1coolusername
Summary: “You have something in mind?”You said nothing, only smirking at him as you pushed him to sit against the base of the tree and straddled him. You kissed him again and hummed at the feeling of having him beneath you, warm and quickly hardening. You hurried him along with the slow roll of your hips. Alistair broke away with a groan as he rested his hands on your hips.Wandering eyes and wandering hands lead heated moments. Not between just Avira and Alistair.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Give me your heart, O Warden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love (Un)Caring and Is Revealing of All

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of teasing and then straight smut. It’s really self indulgent at this point.

Alistair has been staring at you for the entirety of your conversation. It’s not a problem per say, but considering you’re talking to Leliana, it’s getting a bit distracting now. She picks up on this as well.

“It seems Alistair wants your attention, no?” She wonders aloud, peeking around your shoulder to look at the man. 

You’ve turn your back to focus on what Leli was saying, but your keen ears still pick up on the sound of panic at being caught. She giggles.

“It may seem that way, but we’ve just talked a little while ago,” you say, turning your head to give a sidelong glance at him. “Whatever it may be, I’ll be sure to ask later. I’m very much interested in these cakes you’ve mentioned.”

Your friend’s face brightens up with a smile as she begins to describes the delicacies of Orlais. Despite your efforts however, you begin to remember the weight of Alistair’s stare. You... aren’t completely naive to the reasons behind his looks. It’s the symptom of a build up of tension that you two need to work out. 

***

You’ve taken to splitting the party more often than not, wanting to cover as much ground as far as getting the support from the Dalish and the dwarves. During those times, you would have to say farewell to Alistair for weeks at a time. Leaving grew harder and harder every time, but you two found ways to make it sweeter (although more difficult in the long run due to their efforts).

Once dinner was eaten and watch rotations assigned, you grabbed Alistair’s hand and walked to the edge of camp. With a tug, you two were taken to a spot a ways away from camp. Alistair groaned.

“My love, a little more warning would’ve done wonders for me,” he said, leaning against you with an air of drama.

You snorted, shifting him around so he leaned into your arms. “Would it really if you were going to be sick either way?”

“You’re a mage, my love. You could hit me with anti-nausea spell.”

“So you’re asking me to pull shit out of my ass now?”

“”The use of magic is only limited to the users imagination-“”

You swiped at Alistair and he ducked away from you with the both of you laughing.

“Don’t quote me, you man child,” you told him as you walked into his chest, wrapping his arms around you, “And it seems you suddenly have a clean bill of health.”

Alistair gave you a cheeky grin as he pecked your nose. His eyes left yours for a moment as if noticing the surroundings. His smile grew as he saw a lantern of blue flame flickering at the base of a tree with several blanket strewn about.

“Came prepared, I see?” He teased as he walked forward, making you step back.

“I wanted some alone time with you,” was all you offered, pecking at the corner of his mouth. “Away from curious eyes and ears.”

You broke apart to sit on the blankets, warm from a low powered rune, and he was on you like a shadow, making you chuckle at his eagerness. He chased your lips and your laugh is stifled into a hum of contentment.

“You have something in mind?” Alistair asked, voice husky as you two broke away. 

You said nothing, only smirking at him as you pushed him to sit against the base of the tree and straddled him. You kissed him again and hummed at the feeling of having him beneath you, warm and quickly hardening. You hurried him along with the slow roll of your hips. Alistair broke away with a groan as he rested his hands on your hips.

“A-A bit eager tonight, huh?” He panted as he pushed off the tree to press you into the blankets. You wrapped your legs around his waist and shivered as you felt the hot heat of him grind against your core.

“If this seems only to be a bit, I’m going to have to increase my efforts,” you replied, reaching down to slip a hand between you and Alistair to palm at him.

He pressed his face into your neck as he pumped his hips into your touch and you moan from just the motion of him pressing into your gripping hand. You pull away to reach into his pants-

Both of you freeze as the familiar feeling of taint nears you. You break apart and you reach for the weapons you brought with you earlier, tossing a sword to Alistair and arming yourself with a staff. A blighted wolf crashes into the area howling and spitting. The two of you charge. 

The wolf itself was easy enough to take care of but wolves always traveled in a pack, even as corrupted as they were. When you two was finished killing them, blood and gore covered you in excess.

“Fucking hell,” you said and Alistair grunted in agreement.

You walked towards Alistair and reached out a hand, and he took it silently before you pulled the two of you through the veil and back to the campsite. It seems Alistair’s dramatics weren’t exactly all show as he immediately began to hurl, the scent of death and taint not helping.

The party looked at you with mirroring expressions of disgust as the camp was in no better shape. You sighed.

“Everything stinks. Oghren, Sten! You’re on clean up duty. Everyone else, go and wash up. Morrigan and I will take watch and Alistair will join after he finishes emptying his guts.”

You handed Alistair a water skin before going to help Wynne summon ice to boil.

That night ended in a bust.

***

“Avira would you come with me to help shop for some armor?”

The forward party was moving through a city on your way to Orzammar and you decided that it would be a good place to gather warm clothes and supplies for your hike through the Frostback. You had gotten all the clothing you needed and then some. At that point, you were looking through a selection of daggers and was pondering how to attach one to your staff when Alistair approached you.

“I wouldn’t help too much on that regard,” you said distractedly, “Maybe Sten?”

You would like to combine the use of daggers with your staff for close combat encounters. You were a mage first and foremost so your staff will be your first love always. You wonder if you could contact Wade and see-

You felt a touch against your chin guiding you to look up and find yourself staring into your partner’s eyes. You swallowed at the heated look he gave you, almost scalding in its intensity.

“I want _you_ ,” Alistair said simply.

That was enough for you as you took his hand and rushed away from the market. 

The two of you didn’t even make it close to camp before Alistair took lead and pulled you into an alleyway.

Before you could even take the breath to tease him about his eagerness, you feel his hand reach into your hair guiding you into a kiss. You forget any pretense of not being just as eager as you lick into his mouth.

You feel him press a thigh between your legs and you moaned into his mouth as the thin material of your leggings left little to the imagination. Your hips rock against him and Alistair pulled away to pepper open mouthed kisses up your neck and to your ear, nipping and licking the length of it. You bit your lip against the sounds he was drawing from you as you continued grind against him, growing more and more heated as you feel him harden against you.

He put a small bit of space between you two, but to you it felt like a mile and you come close to whining as he laughs at you. Alistair kissed you chastely, as if giving in, before tracing a hand down your stomach. 

“Patience,” he murmured, lips already growing red, as he untucked your leggings from your corset. 

“What do you mean?” You asked with a breathless chuckle, “We’re in an alleyway because of you- _mmh!”_

Alistair drew you into another kiss just as his hand slipped into your pants and palmed your mound, fingers slipping between your wet lips. His mouth muffled your groan as you felt his fingers slip between your drenched lips and pumped them, your slick making every sensation heightened.Even so, the light pressure against your clit nearly too much in how not enough it was. 

Maddeningly enough, Alistair drew away again. You bit his lip as drew away and even grabbed his wrist to keep him there where you wanted him, but he pulled his hand out, giving you one last caress as he did. Alistair brought his hand between the two of you and your eyes zeroed in on the wetness clinking to his digits. He then licked them, one by one, humming as if it were candy and your knees feel weak as a whimper escaped your lips unbiddenly.

You were still holding his wrist and tug at it to replace his fingers with your lips, kissing him hard as you hike a leg over his hip wanting to be impossibly closer. You moan at the taste of you on his lips, sucking on his tongue to chase more and he groans in response. 

You wrap your arms around his neck and grind against him feeling his hard cock pressing back against you making you so much more desperate to feel more. He shifts and suddenly both of your legs were wrapped against his waist. Alistair braced his arm against the wall to cushion your head as he bear down on you, the roll of his hips hiking you up and making your pussy ache and throb with the want of having him inside. 

Then you heard the familiar cry of a crow in the distance. You freeze and Alistair freezes right after. 

“Was that...?” He began as he stood you on your feet 

“Morrigan.” You finished, pulling at his collar and tugging down his leather armor. “She’s looking for us. Something must’ve happened.”

You ran your hands through his hair, fixing it into its usual style before adjusting yourself. Alistair smoothed down your hair and tugged your braids back to frame your face. 

You both took a moment to breath and you looked up at Alistair. “Do I look okay?”

He was already looking at you, making your ears grow even more hotter, and smiled at you. He reached and drew you to him for a chaste kiss. 

“You look breathtaking,” Alistair said. 

A flap of wings and the blurred form of a bird was your only warning before Morrigan materialize before the both of you appearing ruffled. Your eyes immediately are drawn to the cuts on her arms and the beginnings of a bruise on her shoulder. You hurried towards her, hand outstretched with healing magic. 

“What happened?” You asked as you took her arm and begin healing. 

She took a breath to say something but paused as she regarded you and then Alistair. You expected her to make a remark about you two being in a secluded alley and you didn’t exactly have time to run a chilled hand over Alistair’s lips so they were still red and swollen. You could only imagine how you may appeared. Instead she gave you an indecipherable look before speaking. 

“Never mind me,” Morrigan said, taking her arm away before you could finish healing her. “Save your energy for helping Sten fight the small army of bounty hunters attacking him.”

Feeling stung, oddly enough, you nodded. “Lead the way.”

As everyone ran towards the sound of fighting at the edge of town, you couldn’t help but to feel as if Morrigan was upset with you. You resolved to check up on her once everything was said and done. In the meantime, you could feel the weight of Alistair’s stare on your back and you shiver. 

***

Morrigan seemed to avoid you for the remainder of the trip into the city. Although you were busy enough making sure the final preparations for Orzammar were in order, it all but plagued your mind. Once you cornered her however-

“I am perfectly fine,” Morrigan assured, “Wynne’s mixing skills are something to be admired no? A poultice does one wonders.”

You frowned, “That’s not what I was trying to talk about-“

“I am afraid you are pushing an issue that is not there, Avira,” Morrigan interjected, mouth slightly pinched despite her deceptively calm voice. “Tis there something you require of me?”

You bit your tongue and kept quiet, trudging along the snowy path. 

You felt rejected for some reason. It’s an irrational feeling, so you resolved to ignore it.

(Easier said than done. You barely felt the cold of the Frostback as you wrestled not to think about her.)

***

Little did anyone know, you were saving coin where you could and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. It presented itself after returning from the dwarven city. 

“We’re staying here for the night,” you announce as the party reached an inn at the Imperial Highway. 

Everyone gives you expressions of surprise and confusion. 

“We haven’t gotten any well paying jobs to afford enough rooms for everyone,” Wynne points out. 

“I’m aware,” you agree, but feel yourself grow shy at what you’re about to say next. “I’ve... I’ve saved my coin whenever I could for an occasion such as this. I’ve made sure that everyone had their share of any coin we’ve gotten, so I haven’t picked off of anyone else money but mine. So, I...”

You clear your throat and look over the tops of everyone’s head as you finish. 

“I want to treat everyone to a nice evening of rest and food at least once before the opportunity is lost forever.”

There’s quiet from the party and you feel your cheeks grow even hotter-

“She really does love us,” comes from a wonderstruck Zevran. 

“Keep that stick out cha ass, I’m enjoyin’ the benefits!” Oghren cheers before roaring with laughter. 

You get an armful of a giggling Leliana as she pecks your cheek. “You are too kind, Avira.”

You feel a kiss being pressed into your hair and look up with a smile at Alistair who’s grinning down at you. “I can’t believe I get a chance to take an actual bath.”

“You actually bathe? Why, I would have never guessed,” Morrigan picks with a smirk. “You stink worst than the dog.”

Thibeibei barks in disagreement. He rolls in flowers so he smells wonderful compared to Alistair. Avira pets him and nods in agreement. He somehow smells better than everyone.

Hearing the two lapse into an argument was almost comforting in it’s familiarity, making you smile as you bring the others into the inn. It’s a rather nice establishment without venturing into the expensive territory, as you had scouted it out the last time you were near the area. The inn’s keeper saw to you all quickly andyour transaction was completed as you received room keys and was pointed to where the rooms would be upstairs.

Once you’ve given everyone their accommodations- a room for every person, for you spared no expense for this night for your friends- you all eat and chatter, everyone catching up with one another. You all do your best to steer away from any mentions of your duties, choosing to instead revel in the moments that everyone has shared. Leliana even brought our her lute and played for everyone, something that always warmed your heart to see.

It was several hours later when everyone begin to wander away to rest with the allure of a real bed being far too tempting. You venture up to your room as well once you caught yourself drifting to one too many of Leliana’s songs. When you reach your door, you find it already unlocked. There’s no need to panic, however, and you push it open with a small, but eager, grin. Alistair greets you with an answering smile as he finishes stripping from his armor as he sat on the bed. You lean against the door, closing it, locking it, and sealing it off as your gaze remained on him.

“Want to take a bath?” You ask.

_“T-together?”_ Alistair questions in surprise looking away from the shimmering barrier encasing the walls.

“Well, it would be the first,” you say as you begin to make your way to the adjoining bathroom. You pause and wrinkle your nose. “Us being fully nude together. Not bathing.”

“I-I mean, I didn’t say I didn’t want to,” you hear Alistair’s incoming voice say as he follows you.

You begin to draw the water with it coming out ice cold. Nothing a heat rune couldn’t handle as you place a low grade one on the tub, making the water almost immediately steam.

“Hmm, maybe next time,” you say, standing up to give him a teasing smile as he enters. “We stink like a pigsty and no amount of lust could cut through that fog of stench.”

You both seem to notice the distance you both kept from one another as you both indeed stink. You and Alistair laugh.

You go first, taking your time as you finally get to indulge in the scented oils that Wynne gifted you ages ago, as if she knew a moment like this would present itself. Your hair was in braids so you could dunk your head under and scrub at your scalp. Your mother would be appalled at the treatment, but she was the same woman who taught you a regime that took hours to finish. While you did have the time tonight, you had other plans on how to spend it.

You refilled the bath for Alistair and touched up the runes before relinquishing the bathroom. You give a coy smile to him as he stares at you as you walk out.

His eyes were glued to your frame as you wore a blue silk robe you brought in the city that clings to your frame, leaving everything and nothing to the imagination. He swallows and you chuckle.

“Hurry up, Alistair,” you tell him and he all but runs to the bathroom.

***

You’re staring out the window at the night sky when Alistair exits the bathroom. 

Despite being in the wilderness for a majority of the time, you find that you don’t exactly take the time to enjoy the sights that nature provides. You only looked up at the sky when you thought you heard a dragon (There was this one time your stomach growled loudly and everyone ducked. Random embarrassing thought. Will do without.)

Alistair is clad in a towel and nothing else. He must’ve taken the moment to shave down the too-many-days-old beard he was starting to grow, still managing to look ever so scruffy. His hair’s still dripping wet and his impatience showed as he bounds over to you to bring you into his arms. You all but melt and you run your hands into his wet strands and bring him down into a kiss. It started of chaste and full of simple excitement at being with one another. Then you deepened it with the swipes of your tongue. Alistair moaned into your lips and reached down to grab a handful of your rear, pressing you into his growing hardness. You hike a leg over his hip and reach his hand for your other. He quickly got your point as he hoisted you onto his hips. You wiggle in his grip, and Alistair supports weight by holding your ass, helping you grind into him.

“Fucking towel,” you complain breathlessly against his lips as he walks the both of you to the bed. “You should’ve just came out naked.”

Alistair chuckles, taking a few moments to kiss you deeply, drawing your tongue into his mouth and sucking. “I wouldn’t have made it past the door, I feel.” He says against your lips, “Having sex in a slippery bathroom is dangerous, so I’ve heard.”

“Danger fuels passion,” you say as Alistair sits the both of you down. Whatever others words you have die away as your lover nips and kisses along your neck, sucking marks on the exposed skin of your collarbone. His hands settle on your hips before sliding up your sides firmly and catch your breasts. Alistair pushes them up and your robe slides open even more revealing the soft mounds, the silk barely covering your nipples. He presses a wet kiss upon them, licking and running his teeth along your sensitive skin and you do nothing but grind against him, biting your lip to keep from whimpering. It took you a moment to find the willpower but you pull yourself away from Alistair’s lap. You blush as you see your wet slick left behind on his towel from your eagerness and blush even harder at the realization that Alistair was fully aroused before you. He looks up at you, face hazy with want and now confusion at you standing up.

“Avira wha-“

You drop to your knees in front of him. He makes a weird dying sound.

“Alistair, I’ve never had sex with a man before,” you say honestly, “I didn’t want my first time to be in the woods. Although I have even plenty tempted.”

“I-I uh, I see! Very reasonable,” he sputters. He then blinks and looks down at you, confused again.

“With a man? So you’ve-“

You cough, looking away with blushing cheeks. “They had us arranged in gender specific dorms. For those interested in the same sex, this proved to be an, ahem, liberating time for recreational activities.”

Alistair continues to look down dumbly at you, blinking rapidly. He then flushes even harder. “You’ve been with women...” He murmurs almost wondrously.

“That isn’t a problem, no?” You ask, already knowing the answer as you press between his thighs to run your hands underneath his towel.

“N-no!” He assures, accommodating you with haste. “Not at all!”

“That I see,” you tease running a hand over his groin, lightly touching his straining cock again.

He groans before gasping as you begin to unravel his towel from his hips.

“Avira, I know this may seem counterproductive right now, but I still have to ask,” Alistair pants as he reaches to tilt your chin to look at him. “Are you sure? About this? With me?”

You blink slowly at him, as if considering, before giving him a grin. You kiss the palm of his hand and say, “I’m a woman of action. I want to show you how much I love you. To feel it. My deepest parts drawing you in until we’re one.”

You pull the towel away and is greeted with the sight of his naked excitement. As you draw Alistair towards your mouth, you murmur, “I want to fuck you,” and wrap your lips around the head of his cock.

***

“I’m so sorry,” your boyfriend says, mortified.

You’re still blinking up at him, face painted in his cum.

“Huh,” is all you say as you lean back.

“In my defense, you have a wicked tongue,” Alistair says as he uses his towel to mop off your face.

“That I know,” you reply, fighting down laughter, “The evidence is on my face.”

“By the Maker, I’m never going to live this down, aren’t I?”

“It depends,” you say with a now clean face as you stand. “Come when I tell you and then I’ll consider letting it be.”

Alistair looks up at you flushed and with a still hard cock straining for attention.

“Look at you, barely touched you and barely taken off any of my garments and you still ended up a mess,” you tease, drawing your hands down his neck, shoulders, and arms before settling on his hands. “You’ll have to do better than that. I didn’t get to have fun.”

“I-I am terribly sorry for that my love,” Alistair apologizes, face growing ever more flushed at your words. “Is there a way to repay you for my transgressions?”

“Yes. Undress me.”

The man before sharply inhales as you lead his hands to your robe, allowing him to feel your breasts before guiding him to the laces. He undoes them with shaky hands and soon it falls to the ground, leaving your completely naked. His breath catches and you bask in his attention. There’s a whisper of insecurity floating in the back of your head but when Alistair grabs you by your waist and catches your nipple with his lips, it disappears. He laves your breasts with sucks and nips and holds you tight by your ass when you begin squirming. Without warning, Alistair hoists you onto the bed and your suddenly staring up at him as he climbs over you. You rake your eyes over his form and bit your lip when you see his cock, head gleaming with precum. You reach a hand down and get a few generous strokes in, heart fluttering when you see his hips move in tandem. Alistair catches your attention with a kiss, pulling back and biting your lip as he did.

“Payback,” he murmured with a cocky grin.

You blink for a few moments before you remember what you did in the alleyway and laugh.

“Keeping tallies now, aren’t we?” You tease, an almost indiscernible waver in your voice as Alistair kisses and licks his way down your body.

“More like keeping track of all the things you’ve done to drive me crazy,” he tells you, now kneeling on the floor between your legs.

You feel his breath on your core and feel yourself throb. You lean back on one arm and spread your legs even more to accommodate him.

Alistair takes this moment to lift one of you legs by the back of your knee and you feel ever so exposed before him. His eyes left yours to slide between your legs. Still looking, he licks your thigh while his free hand frames your pussy. His thumb strokes the seam of your lips and they easily slide around the digit. He groans into your thigh as he leaves a harsh bite and your cunt clenches as you shakily moan.

Your other leg is suddenly grabbed and they were both placed on his shoulder. You’ve closed your eyes but open them with a gasp when Alistair blows cool air on your wet skin. His eyes catches yours and you heed to the unspoken, “Keep your eyes on me,” as you watch his mouth meet your lips. His tongue parts you and he groans as if he was a starving man. He laps at you, gathering the taste of you and swallowing before trailing his tongue up until your hips jerk.

You head is suddenly filled with the mantra of, “Don’t cum,” as he twirls his tongue around your clit and sucks on it with the right amount of pressure. He then eases in a finger into your gripping heat, thrusting it in time of his flickering tongue and you throw your head back with a Alistair crooks his fingers pressing against that spot once, twice, and again and again. The room echoes with the sound of Alistair’s fingers fucking you and your voice moaning in want for more.

You look down at him again and is greeted with the sight of your man looking up at you already, still, with his tongue flicking your clit.

_ “ Fuck _ _-“_ is all you manage before you cum. You grip his hair as he carried you through and grind your orgasm against your love’s mouth. You barely register his muffled surprise over the sound of your blood rushing through your ears. Soon enough, the room was silent except for your quick pants. You don’t dare look down at Alistair whom you feel trembling in laughter.

“I’ll save the teasing for later,” he says before kissing your drenched lips making obscenely wet noises before he drew away. “I need to be inside you.”

_“Yes,”_ you agree huskily, sitting up as you both rearrange yourselves.

You hook your knees around Alistair’s waist and lock your ankles behind him. Although the edge was taken off, the want and passion was almost smoldering in between the two of you as you both meet each other half way into a kiss.

Alistair slipped his cock between your lips, grinding against it and getting it slick with your juices. As you feel his tip pressing against your entrance, you relax yourself. After a pause, Alistair presses into you in a smooth glide down to the hilt. Your legs keep him put even though he’s made no motion to move. You gasp at the sensation of being completely filled and close your eyes to concentrate on the feeling, rolling your hips as you do. Alistair muffles his voice in your hair, but his hand is gentle as he strokes your cheek.

“No rush, my love. You’re doing wonderfully-,” he chokes on the last word as you clench around him. “Oh? Like the reassurance, I see?”

“Don’t read my mind through my cunt,” you groan, embarrassed.

“I can’t help that it’s awfully chatty-“

You roll your hips to draw him deeper, and Alistair exhales roughly, closing his mouth to the whine building up in his throat.

“My love...” he gasps.

“Move, please,” you tell him.

Alistair draws back out and thrusts back into you again, slow and deep. Your breath catches as you try to not to squirm away from the still foreign sensation. He presses his fingers against your lips and you open your mouth, twirling your tongue against the digits before he pulled away. His hand trails down back to your clit rubs it in slow circles and that was all you needed to accept him fully and comfortably. After a few more thrusts, Alistair leaned back and pulled your legs apart from his waist and you yelp when he pushes them up and bends you in half.

He kisses your cheek and murmurs, “I love you,” before he begins to fuck you in earnest.

You could do nothing but gasp and moan Alistair’s name brokenly as your body is rocked by his thrusts. Your breasts bounce in time and he laves his tongue over one and nip at your nipple, making you cry out and clench around him. He groans your name as he tucks himself into your neck, mouthing at it and biting as his hips work against yours. You hold him close to you, pressing you hands at his back and feeling his muscles jump and shift as he moves. Alistair reaches down once more and circles his fingers over your clit and hazy arousal nearly makes you insensible.

Incoherent words spill from your lips, and you barely recognize the lustful voice begging for Alistair to keep going, please don’t ever stop.

“Avira-“ Alistair groaned, moving to kiss you in a mess of teeth and tongue. “‘M close.”

“Just a little-  _ ah! _ \- longer. Keep going, just like that,” you plea as you feel your own orgasm quickly approaching.

The hand gripping your hip reaches up to pull your hand free. He interlaces your fingers with his and kisses the back of your hand.

“I-I!” You take a breath, pushing against your peak to moan, “I love you!”

Alistair’s hips jerk out of rhythm at your exclamation and you yelp and cry out as you tumble from the edge, barely hearing Alistair’s affirmations. His pace becomes even rougher, with his hand massaging your clitstill, before he pulls out and jerks himself, cumming onto your belly with one rough jerk of his hand.

Sated properly, Alistair begins to slump over you but you pull him to the side of you where he lies face down. You’re both quiet as the two of you catch your breath. Alistair turns his head towards you.

“No post coital cuddling, Avira?” He whines and you chuckle.

“You made that decision on your own, unfortunately.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You came all over my stomach. I’d be concentrating too much on being sticky rather than enjoying being held.”

“Aw, come on. A little spunk never hurt anyone-“

“There’s nothing little about this-“

“My love you flatter me, ouch! My ear!”

***

And so everyone left the inn, rosy faced and rested. Well most of everyone one. You and Alistair didn’t sleep much, but the two of you were definitely sated- the ache between your legs attested to that. Although you made plenty sure that the room was soundproof, the some of the others still gave you sly glances and giggles at the sight of you two. You took it in stride, right after asking Alistair if you were walking funny that is (you weren’t, according to the blushing man). Seeing everyone chattering happily with each other made your heart twinge, part in happiness and part in sadness. It was back to work, heading the Circle Tower to negotiate help from Grand Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir.

You blink, brought out of your thoughts by something. You look around and catch Morrigan in the process of looking away from you. You note the line of tension in her shoulders and frown. You want to ask her what was wrong but remember how your efforts were in vain last time as she brushed you off. As if that itself would stop you, but still. You would have to adjust you efforts.

It was when camp was set when the opportunity presented itself. You see Morrigan walk to the woods and a telltale plume black smoke signaled her transformation. She leaves with the flap of her wings. You stand, settling the blade you were sharpening down and rush towards the woods, drawing on the Fade to lessen reality’s perception on your mortal form and allow you to shape your form. Your body shifts until you’re nothing but a white owl and take to the sky, leaving a rather confused and surprised party behind you.

You follow her. Morrigan takes you quite a ways away from the camp but it doesn’t deter you at all. Suddenly, the black crow that was your companion dips down and so do you. When you land, you’re greeted with the sight of a rather unimpressed Morrigan staring you down in her human form. You transform back as well, sighing and stretching out the strange tension in your body from being an animal.

“Must you encroach upon my private time?” Morrigan asks you, “You can be quite overbearing.”

“Only when the situation calls for it,” you reply, letting the insult roll off of you, “And besides, it’s called caring for my friends. I wanted to see if you were okay. Was staying in an inn not to your liking?”

Morrigan’s face seemed to darken at this, strangely enough. “I would do better without being you being everywhere I go.”

You paused, face twisting at her words. Swallowing back your irritation, you press on. 

“Morrigan, I’m sorry to have followed you like this. I didn’t approach you earlier because I felt you wouldn’t let me talk with everyone else being present.”

She scoffed. “You should have continued to take your own advise. There is no need to check up on me. Whatever plagues me is my burden alone.”

“Morrigan you should know that I’d never allow for that. You don’t have to-“

“I am my own person, Avira. Tis not any of my concern what you wish in regards to myself.”

At this point, you and Morrigan are nearly toe to toe. You could see that she was growing more and more agitated with you being here but everything in you did not want to leave her. 

“Leave Avira,” Morrigan tells you, giving you her back, “I am not a puzzle to solve and complete.”

“I know you aren’t, Morrigan. You’re my closest friend, and I care about you deeply! Why are acting as if my concern for you is utterly alien?” you say as you rush in front of her.

She stares at you, surprise in her features. Your eyebrows furrow at this, feeling hurt. 

“Why be surprised at this? You’ve been with me since the beginning of this mess of a Blight. You’ve been there  _ for _ me and-“

Saying that “I cherish you” felt almost too much. It also felt not enough. It confused you. 

“-Why won’t you let me do the same for you?”

“So you would extend the same effort towards everyone else, then?” Morrigan contests, face set into a scowl, “They tell you no and then you chase them down to the edges of the lands, hmm?”

“No, because no one would dodge my inquiries the way you do,” you tell her, irritation making your voice grow harsher, “Everyone trusts me enough to unload their burdens upon me. To confide in me. Do you not trust me to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Oh ho, it appears you cannot see the problem when it’s yourself-”

_ “ Morrigan.” _

You were always soft spoken (excluding battle, your exclamations were motivational and you know for a fact that they’ve saved lives). You didn’t like to raise up your voice. Despite everything, it was the one thing you were self conscious of. You screamed yourself hoarse as a child and well into your teen hood. Your voice was a fragile, hoarse thing but it had strength that you fought to keep. You made sure of that. 

Morrigan shut her mouth at the sound of your anger. Your hurt. 

You step forward, eyes trained on her as she didn’t move. Her eyes stare defiantly at you but also hold an expectation within them. For some reason you feel a thrill of something swell in your heart and shoot throughout you. You relax your shoulders as you breath, hold, and exhale. 

“I don’t want to fight with you of all people,” you murmur into the tense air between the both of you, previous irritation replaced with an earnest plea as you reach out to grab at her wrist. “Never you, Morrigan. Stop picking apart my words and explain to me what’s wrong. If I did something to upset you, then please let me know. I’ll do anything to rectify it.”

You and Morrigan stand off and she allows you to continue to hold her wrist. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply, letting out a light disbelieving chuckle. 

”Anything to rectify it,” she says. Even after I all that I have said. Dangerous words to tell to a woman like me,” Morrigan says, yellow eyes that glowed in the moonlight peeking up at you. “You do not even hold any notion of what transgression that has been committed.”

“It must’ve been a grand misstep on my end,” you say dryly, “Somewhere in between drinking together and going to bed, it seems. And beside, I don’t believe I’m saying anything in vain in regards to you.”

“Would you do anything to please me?” She asks you. 

“Yes,” you tell her, without hesitation. 

She chuckles and shake her head as if saying, “Of course you would.”

“I find myself undeserving of your words. I am not that good of a person,” Morrigan continues, previous irritation all but vanished. “I ask forgiveness for my actions.”

Your eyebrows furrow in confusion at her words. Was she not upset with you?

You try to ask for clarification- Maker, Morrigan is puzzling to say the least- but find your words muffled. 

Morrigan tugs you down, and the small space between you two diminished as she kisses you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Avira can understand her dog without words. Yeah, Morrigan wants a slice. What’s next I wonder??? Ehehehehe


End file.
